Forbidden Love
by LoveVampireDiaries
Summary: Have you ever had to hide something that you rather tell the whole world? Have you ever just wanted to scream to the top of your lungs because of a certain problem? If you have, then you kinda have felt the pain that my friends and I have went through. Your story can't be as bad as ours. I'm Elena Gilbert and I'm going to tell you about our story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is a new TVD story! Hope you like it and please reveiw if you want more :) thanks x**

Have you ever had to hide something that you rather tell the whole world? Have you ever just wanted to scream to the top of your lungs because of a certain problem? If you have, then you kinda have felt the pain that my friends and I have went through. Your story can't be as bad as ours. I'm Elena Gilbert and I'm going to tell you about our story.

First off there's me, Elena Gilbert; most popular girl of the West High Knights, Captain of the dance team and girls basketball team and one of the most richest students to go to West High. Next is my twin sister, Cassie Gilbert. Like me she's the second most popular girl at West High. She's co-captain of the dance team and Captain of the girls track team. Our Mum, Jenna Gilbert, is the CEO of a law company and our dad, Alaric Gilbert, is the CEO of a business. Then there's our best friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie is the third most popular girl at the school. She's the co-captain of the volleyball team and she's on the dance team with my sister and I. She is also one of the richest kids with her parents as the top doctors in the state. Then there's my god-brother Klaus Mikealson. He is of course the most popular boy at West High, seeing as he is the captain of the basketball team and he is one of the best cooks I've ever met. He is another one of the rich kids seeing as his dad is a partner with mine in their business. Next is Matt Donovan, the second most popular guy at West High. He is the co- captain of the basketball team and an awesome photographer.

Next on my little list is the East High kids. I know what you're thinking. WHAT! West High and East High don't mix, but just hang in with me. It's all part of the story. Stefan Salvatore is most popular boy of East High, captain of the basketball and golf team. He's the richest kid there because his father is the CEO of a business, just like my father. Next is Damon Smith, second most popular boy of East High. He's the co-captain of the basketball team and the captain of the baseball team. Damon's father is partners with Stefan's for their big business. Next are the Forbes twins; Tyler and Caroline. Tyler is the third most popular boy being the captain of the track team and the co-captain of the baseball team. Caroline is the captain of the girls volleyball and dance team. Their parents both own one of the best resorts in New Mexico. Lastly is Meredith Fell. She's the co-captain of the volleyball and dance team with Caroline. She's also one of the best composers ever. Her parents both work for U of A.

Oh and did I forget to say that we are all dating each other. Yeah well Stefan and I are together, along with Klaus and Caroline, Damon and Bonnie, Tyler and Cassie and Matt and Meredith . You see Stefan and I got together first almost 2 years ago. We were all at a party at the beach. We were both upset about something, we started talking and one thing led to another. Once we got together, the entire gang stopped whatever beef we had with each other and we helped the others get together. Not only do we have to hide our relationship because of the whole East vs. High, but we also have to hide it because our parents hate each other. They've hated each other for the longest and none of us know why.

Its basically the Gilberts, Mikealson, Bennett, and the Donovan vs. The Salvatores, Forbes, Smiths, and Nelsons. The only person that knows about our relationships is my 10 year old brother Jeremy. He found out one day and promised not to say anything, so he kinda helps us when we need it. If my dad ever found out who we were dating, I swear Cassie and I would be 6 feet under. Well now that you know the important stuff, let the story begin.

* * *

"Good Morning everybody." I said as I walked into the kitchen to see my family eating breakfast.

I ruffled my brother's hair and kissed both my parents on the cheek before sitting by my sister.

"Good Morning Elena." My mother said as she sat my breakfast in front of me.

"So are you two ready for your birthday in a couple of weeks." My Mum said as Cassie and I smiled.

"Of course, 18 baby." Cassie said as we high-five each other.

"Ugh don't remind me. I can't believe you girls are turning 18. You girls are growing up to fast." My father said with a pout as my mother laughed.

"Aw daddy," I said as I went to go hug him.

"We'll always be your little girls." I said as my dad smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know." He said as he kissed Cassie's hand.

"Come on sis, we gotta get going." Cassie said as she looked at her watch.

"Where are you two off to so early?" My Mum asked as we put our dishes away.

"We have to go meet the gang before school." I said as we kissed their cheek.

"Okay. Have a good day at school and remember we have the dinner party tonight." My dad said as we nodded.

"Okay Love you." Cassie and I said as we left.

We hopped into my 2012 black Mercedes and pulled out of the garage as we headed to go meet the gang. The only thing about that was we actually were going to meet the gang which included the wildcats, which our parents of course didn't know about.

10 minutes later we pulled my car on the side of this little abandon house that only us and the wildcats knew about. It was far away from our families so we were in the clear. We found it a couple of months after Stefan and I got together and we figured that we would fix it up and it could be our little hideout. Nearly two years later and our parents still haven't figured anything out. We walked up to the house and Cassie unlocked the door with the key she had in her pocket.

"BOO!" My sister and I screamed and turned around to see Damon laughing.

"Damn it Damon. You know we hate when you do that." I said glaring at him.

"Duh, that's why I do it." Damon said with a smirk as we rolled our eyes.

Damon was like another brother to us. He gets on our last nerves but at the end of the day, we love him and know that he'll do anything for us.

"Where is everyone?" Cassie asked.

"In the living room. Come on." Damon said as we followed him.

"Hey Salvatore, Forbes; your girls are here." Damon said as we rolled our eyes.

Before I could say anything, I felt a pair of lips on mine and a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Hi." Stefan said with a smile that I loved.

"Hi wildcat." I said with a smile.

"Ugh, would you guys please get a room." I turned to see Klaus on the couch with his arm around Caroline.

"Oh shut up, I didn't say anything when your tongue was down my sister's throat." Tyler said which made them blush and us laugh.

"What took you guys so long?" Bonnie asked as I sat on Stefan's lap.

"Our parents were talking to us about our birthday." Cassie said.

"Yeah our dad was getting all soft because we're turning 18." I said.

"It's about time. You two have been 17 for what seemed like years." Matt said as we throw a pillow at him.

"Shut up you idiot. You're only 6 months older." Cassie said.

"Still makes me older." Matt said with a smirk.

"Anyway.." Meredith said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "What are you guys doing for your birthday?"

"We're having a party." Cassie said.

"Which reminds me.." I said pulling out 7 invites.

"Here." I said giving it to each of them.

"What's this?" Tyler asked.

"Your invite duh." Cassie said to her boyfriend.

"We're invited." Stefan asked looking at me.

"Of course. You guys thought you weren't." I said as I smiled at him.

"Well what about your parent's." Caroline asked.

"Yeah they'll go crazy if they see us." Stefan said looking at me.

"Read the invite." I said as they all read it and them gasped.

"It's a masquerade party." Caroline said excited as Cassie and I laughed.

"Yep. Everyone must wear a mask as a part of their costume." I said.

"That way our parents won't ever notice you guys." Cassie said.

"Sweet." Stefan said with a smile as he kissed me.

"Sorry to break this up, but we better get going for we're late for school." Bonnie said as we all groaned, but got up anyway.

Before we left, each guy went to their girl.

"I'm going to miss you Lena." Stefan said as we connected foreheads and I smiled.

I loved his nickname for me. I made me feel so special.

"I'm going to miss you too wildcat." I said as I sighed.

"What's wrong baby?" Stefan said with concerned in his eyes. God he's so sweet.

"I just wish we didn't have to hide our relationship." I said as he sighed.

"I know baby, but it won't be for long I promise." He said kissing my forehead which made me smile.

"Hey Troy" We both looked up to see Tyler walking over to us with Cassie.

"What's up." Stefan asked.

"You need to look after Cassie tonight at the dinner party." Tyler said as Stefan looked at him confused.

"Wait, you guys are going to be there?" Stefan asked me as I nodded.

"Sweet." Stefan said as I laughed.

"Hey no fair, how come your girl is going to be there?" Both Klaus and Damon said with a pout as we all laughed.

"Yeah we be better hope our dads don't kill each other." Cassie said as we all rolled our eyes.

We each kissed our loved one and then told each other goodbye before we all headed to school for the day.

* * *

Later on that night we walked into the dinner party that was being held for certain businesses, my dad's business being one of them.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." We turned around to see the Mikealson family all standing behind us.

"Hi Uncle Michael, Aunt Hester" My siblings and I said in unison.

"Hello kids." They said as everyone hugged.

"How you doing Klaus?" My dad asked his god son.

"I'm good. Thanks Uncle Alaric." Klaus said with a smile.

"My Jenna, the girls are getting more beautiful everyday." Hester said as we blushed.

"Yeah Alaric, you better watch those boys around them." Michael said as the Cassie, Klaus and I rolled our eyes.

"No need. I got Klaus watching them. Right Klaus"

"Right Uncle Alaric." Klaus said as Cassie and I looked at each other with the "yeah right" face.

"Mum, I see Kol. Can I go hang with him?" Jeremy said as my Mum nodded and he ran off.

"Well would you look who just walked in." I heard my dad say.

I turned to see that he was talking about the Salvatores and Smiths.

"Oh uh." My sister whispered in my ear.

I nodded at her before turning back and looking at them. Mine and Stefan's eyes connected instantly and he smiled at me and mouthed _"beautiful"_ as I blushed making him smirk.

"I want you kids to stay away from them while we are here." I heard my Uncle Michael say. I mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah like Stefan and Damon would really hurt us.

"I don't want anything breaking out. Understood?" Uncle Michael said as we nodded and then watched them walk off.

"Did they really just tell us to behave, when it should be us telling them to behave?" Cassie said as both Klaus and I agreed.

"Hey guys Damon just text me and told me that they're waiting for us out on the balcony." Klaus said as I smiled and started to walk off with them, but my dad stopped me.

"Baby girl. I have someone I want you to meet." He said and I looked at Klaus and Cassie who shrugged.

"But dad i-" I started to say, but was cut off.

"No buts come on." He said pulling me in another direction.

I turned back to my sister and Klaus who just looked at me and then went towards the balcony. God I hope they save me. I turned to see that my dad was taking me to see one of his co-workers who's son was standing next to him. I can't believe that my dad is trying to set me up. God please let them save me quickly.

**With Klaus and Cassie**

"Hey guys." Klaus said as Damon and Stefan turned around.

"Hey." They both said.

"Where's Elena." Stefan said as Cassie and Klaus looked at each other.

"Um..over there." Cassie said pointing to Elena.

"What the hell." Stefan said as he looked to see Elena talking to some guy.

"Who the hell is that and why in the hell is Elena talking to him." Stefan said getting angry.

"Stefan calm down. My dad did this. We were on our way over here, but he stopped Elena and took her with him." Cassie said as she tried to calm him down.

Stefan looked over at Elena and saw how uncomfortable was with him. He just wanted to run over their and save her but of course he couldn't because of their stupid families.

"Don't worry dude." Damon said as he patted Stefan's back.

Cassie looked over at Stefan and then her sister. She sighed before going over to save her sister.

"So Elena like I was saying-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Elena I need your assistance." Cassie said as Elena smiled at her.

"Of course. It was nice talking to you Jason."

"Pleasures all mine. Save me a dance?" He asked hopefully as Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Elena said with a small smile as her and her sister walked away.

"OMG Cassie thank you so much." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem. I only did it because lover boy was having a fit." Cassie said as I giggled.

I guess Stefan was able to hear us because as soon as I giggled, I saw his head pop up and he then ran over to me.

"Hi Handsome." I said as I hugged him.

"Hi beautiful." He said as he kissed me.

"Thank God your sister went to go get you because I was about to beat that guys ass." Stefan said as I just shook my head.

He was so overprotective, but it was cute.

"It wasn't his fault babe."

"I know, but I don't like any guy talking to my girl." He said with a small smile.

"Aw babe only you can make a threat sound sweet." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you too wildcat." I said as I smiled at him.

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to break this up, but its time for dinner." I heard Jeremy say.

I love how my brother didn't care about who I dated. He just wanted to see his sisters happy.

"Hey Troy, Damon." Jeremy said which made Cassie and I smile.

"Hey dude." The two said as Stefan and I hugged one last time before going back inside.

** A/N: Please review and follow to get updates! :) Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight is the night of our school's winter game against the North High Kings. The whole school was hyped for it and couldn't wait for Klaus and the team to bring us to victory. Everyone was excited whereas I just wanted to get the game over with so our winter break could start and because Cassie and mines birthday party is tomorrow. I may be the smartest girl here, but that doesn't mean that I don't need a break from school. Anyway the dance team and I were in the gym stretching along with the basketball team as everyone started coming in.

"Hey Lena." I heard a voice that I hated say.

"What do you want Jackson?" I said as I turned to see Kol Jackson smirking at me.

He was on the basketball team with Matt and Klaus and he's been trying to ask me out since freshman year.

"Well we all know that we are going to win this game, so what do you say about being my date to the after party."

"Sorry, I'm busy." I said as I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"Oh come on too busy for me." He said with a cheeky smirk.

"I'm always too busy for you, now don't you have a game to be warming up for." I said with my hands on my hips.

"See you after the game babe." He said as he winked at me before running off.

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked as she and my sister walked up to me.

"What he always wants." I said simply.

"When is he ever going to learn?" My sister said.

"When pigs fly." I said.

"I guess he won't be flying soon." Cassie said as we all laughed before going back to the team.

After the game, which we of course won, the gang and I had to hurry up and kinda sneak out of the school pass all the popular kids. Usually after a big win, we go to the after party, but we had other plans tonight. After what seemed like hours we finally made it to the house we share with the wildcats and walked in.

"Hey. What's up wildcats." Matt said as we walked into the living room.

They were all sitting around watching tv. Cassie and Bonnie walked over to Tyler and Damon and sat on their laps, Klaus went to go sit by Caroline on the couch and Matt went to go sit by Meredith on the floor. Stefan had pulled me by my waist and sat me on his lap on the chair closer to the door.

"Hey baby." Stefan said as he kissed me.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"We had to sneak away from the kids at school." I said.

"Yeah since we won the game they were trying to get us to go to the after party." Matt said.

"Yeah and sneaking away from them was not fun." I mumbled.

"You're just saying that because your little boy toy kept asking you out." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Boy toy?" I winced as I heard Stefan say that. I turned and glared at Klaus for bringing it up.

"Who's your boy toy?" Stefan asked looking at me.

"Kol Jackson" Klaus said quickly as I glared at him again.

"Jackson? Seriously? He's a dork." Damon said laughing.

"Yeah well he's been asking Elena out for the longest." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"Has not, only since freshman year."

"Freshman year. Lena, baby either he's going to get the picture or not." Stefan said as they laughed.

"I won't be laughing so hard Klaus, seeing as Rebecca hasn't stop meeting you at your locker since 8th grade." I said with smirk as Klaus stop laughing and Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Rebecca who?" Caroline said looking at her boyfriend as I smirked.

"N-no one baby."

"Oh Klaus it's not good to lie to your girlfriend. Go ahead and tell her about Rebecca Johnson. You know Care, the captain of our volleyball team." I said as Klaus glared at me.

"That bitch!" Caroline screamed.

Caroline and Rebecca always bump heads, especially at our games. It got so bad one year both teams were almost disqualified. To be honest if they ever do get into a fight before we graduated, my moneys on Care.

"I hate you." Klaus said looking at me.

"Love you too." I said with a laugh as I cuddled more into Stefan.

Later on that night, I was sitting on my bed looking up college stuff, before I got a text. I picked up my phone and smiled when I saw it was Stefan. He told me that he had a surprise for me and wanted me to meet him around the corner in 10 minutes. Once I replied, I started to put on my shoes, when Cassie walked in.

"Hey Elena. I need you to cover for me. Tyler just text me and asked me to meet him in 10." Cassie said as she sat in one of my chairs that were across the room.

"I can't, Stefan just did the same to me."

"Well what are we going to do?" She said as we looked at each other.

"Jeremy." We both said as we ran out of my room and towards his. We both walked into Jeremy's room to see him playing his playstation 3.

"Hey lil bro. We need a favor." I said as we sat on his bed.

"Depends on the favor." He said not taking his eyes off his game.

"We need you to cover for us if mum or dad asks for us. Tylerand Stefan need us to meet them." Cassie said.

"Ok, but if I get caught, you two owe me big." He said looking at us.

"Thank you." We both said as we kissed each side of his cheek before leaving his room.

We sneak out of the house through my balcony and walked around the corner and down the block until we saw Stefan and Tyler in Tyler's car. Cassie hopped in the front with Tyler and I hopped in the back with Stefan. We both kissed our guy before Tyler pulled off. We of course pulled up to the house but instead of going into the house with my sister and Tyler, Stefan took me to the backyard of the house.

"So not that I don't like being with you, but you wanna tell me why you pulled me from my house." I said with a smile as we sat on the hammock.

"You remember when we first actually got to know each other." Stefan said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Of course I do. We learned a lot about each other." I said with a smile.

"Yeah that's when I learned you were my soul mate." Stefan said as I looked at him with a smile.

"Aw babe." I said as I kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Beautiful." He said as I looked at him confused.

"But my birthday's not until tomorrow." I said.

"Look again." He said as I looked at his watch to see that it said midnight exactly.

I looked up and smiled at him before kissing him. Once we pulled pack, he pulled a box from out of his jacket.

"I wanted to give you your present first, since I figured I might not be able to." He said handing me the box.

I opened it and my jaw dropped as I saw a beautiful diamond heart necklace.

"Stefan." I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"Look on the back." I turned the necklace around to see he had it engraved with "You'll always own my heart."

"Aw baby." I said as I turned around and kissed him with all the passion I had.

Once we pulled back the tears that I was holding in started to come out.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You are more the welcome. Just always remember that ok. No matter what happens, you will always own my heart." Stefan said as he wiped the tears away.

With Tyler and Cassie

"I bet you're wondering why I asked to meet you." Tyler said as they walked into their "room".

"Yes I would like to know that." Cassie said with a giggle as she sat on the bed.

"Well maybe its because I wanted to spend some time with you." Tyler said as he laid on top of her.

"Tyler we just saw each other." Cassie said with a giggle.

"Four hours is not enough. You should know that." Tyler said with as he rolled his eyes making Cassie laugh.

"Yes how could I forget such a thing." Cassie said with her giggle that made Tyler's heart melt.

Tyler reached into his pocket and then pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Cassie said looking at the box and then Tyler confused.

"Open it." Tyler said with a small smile. Cassie did as she was told and when she opened the box, she gasped.

Inside the box was a diamond bracelet.

"Look on the back." Tyler said as Cassie did as she was told.

Tears started to come out of her eyes and she turned the bracelet around and saw that it said "I love you" with their anniversary date on it.

"Happy Birthday beautiful." Tyler said with a smile.

"Oh Ty, thank you. I love it." Cassie said as she looked up with a teary smile.

"Anything for you." Tyler said as he leaned in and kissed her.

A couple hours later

"Dude come on, get up." Tyler said as he shook Stefan who was asleep with Elena in their "room".

"Huh?" Stefan said as he was semi-woke.

"Come on dude. We have to get back, its 4:30." Tyler said.

"Ok let me get Lena up." Stefan said as Tyler nodded and left.

"Lena, baby wake up." I heard Stefan say.

"No" I mumbled as I turned my head deeper into his chest.

"I know baby, but we have to get back home." I just sighed before waking up and following him out to the car.

20 minutes later we pulled up to our house. Cassie and I kissed our guy before sneaking back into the house.

"Happy Birthday Cassie." I said before she walked into her room.

"Happy Birthday Elena." She said with a smile before leaving.

I can already feel that I'm going to love this birthday. I don't know if it's what Stefan just did for me or what but all I know is that this is going to be the best birthday yet.

Walking downstairs later on that morning I saw that my parents already had people putting stuff up for our party later on. Walking into the kitchen I saw my parents, Cassie and my brother.

"Good Morning everyone." I said with a smile.

"Good Morning baby girl. Happy Birthday." My dad said as I sat by him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday sweetie." My mum said as she did the same and then placed my breakfast in front of me.

"Happy Birthday Elena." Jeremy said as I smiled at him.

"Thanks bro and thanks for last night too." I said as I hugged him, but whispered the last part so my parents wouldn't hear.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"I can't believe you girls are 18 already." My dad said with a pout.

"Aw daddy don't worry, we'll always be your princess and baby girl." Cassie said as I nodded.

"So what are you girls getting ready to do, while we get everything for your party ready?" My mum asked.

"Us and Taylor are going to go get the last of the stuff we need for our outfits for the party." Cassie said.

"Yeah we should get going." I said as we both got up and kissed our parents on the cheek before say "I love you" and leaving.

"So did you girls talk to Tyler and Stefan yet?" Bonnie asked as we were at the shopping centre looking in stores.

"Yeah they came to our house at like 11 and we went to the house and they gave us our gifts at exactly 12." I said with a smile.

"Aw that's so cute. What did they get you guys?" Bonnie asked.

We both showed her our gifts that our loving boyfriends had got us and talked about how sweet it is.

"You girls think we are going to be able to hang out with them tonight?" Bonnie asked.

"We better, I mean everyone is going to be in masks so they wouldn't know that we were really talking to them." Cassie said.

"Yeah and I really doubt our parents are going to watching us 24/7. They're going to be too busy making sure everything is going to go right." I said.

"Guys look." Bonnie said as we turned to look where she was looking and to our surprise we saw the wildcats.

I smiled as I took my phone out and sent a quick text to Stefan. I watched as he took his phone out and then turned and smiled when he saw me. We all smiled at the wildcats and Stefan sent back a quick text, but before I could read it, I felt an arm around me shoulders and I heard a voice I hated.

"Hey babe." Kol said. Oh god this is just perfect, he wants to pop up right when Stefan is around. I looked over at Stefan and let me tell you he didn't look happy.

"What do you want Jackson?" I said as I took his arm from around me.

"I just wanted to tell you and Cassie happy birthday." He said as Bonnie, Cassie and I rolled our eyes.

"Ok you've done it now bye-bye." Cassie said.

"Well look who we have here." We heard Damon say. We turned around to see him, Stefan, Caroline, Meredith and Tyler. Oh God not this.

"What do you 5 want?" I said as I faked glared at them.

"Aw what's wrong Gilbert, not happy to see us?" Stefan said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"The lady said what do you want." Kol said as he placed his arm where it was before and I winced.

God please don't let Stefan punch him in the face. I looked over and saw that Stefan's hands had turned into fists. Not a good sigh.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be her bodyguard." Stefan said as the wildcats laughed.

"No, but if you don't leave I'm going to whoop your ass." Kol said as he walked up to Stefan.

"Please I would love to see you try." Stefan said as they were now face to face.

"Kol come on lets go." Cassie said.

"Aw would you look at that she's worried about him. How cute." Tyler said as Cassie glared at him.

"Shut it Evans."

"Watch who the hell you're talking to." Caroline said as Cassie looked at her.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I." Cassie said as she glared at Caroline.

"Look Kol lets go he's not worth it." I said as I pulled him back.

"You're right he's not. He's just a piece of trash." Kol said as Stefan glared at him.

"Whatever let's just go." I said as I turned around and I felt Kol's arm around my shoulder again.

All four of us walked away from the wildcats and I turned around to see Stefan who did not like the way Kol was touching me by the way.

Bonnie, Cassie and I walk into the house we shared with the wildcats to see them all there including Klaus and Matt.

"So what's this I hear about a rumble that almost happened with Jackson?" Klaus said as we rolled our eyes.

"We saw the gang, Jackson walked over to Elena being the same him, Stefan and the gang walked over said some stuff and then Jackson opened his big mouth." Bonnie said.

"Yeah it was nothing." I said as I sat by Stefan.

"Nothing! Lena he was all over you." Stefan said.

I knew this was going to happen.

"Stefan he always does that okay. It's nothing new. He knows I'm not going to date him. He was just showing out because you were there." I said.

"Yeah Stefan don't worry, Kol isn't a threat to you." Cassie said as I nodded.

Stefan just nodded as he dropped it but I knew he still felt something.

"Come here." I said as I pulled him outside.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about him." I said as we sat on the hammock.

"I know its just..it killed me to watch him touch you like that. I'm the only guy that can do that and I hate the fact that I couldn't stop him from doing that." Stefan said as my face softened.

He was so protective of me it's so cute.

"Aw baby I love how you want to protect me and all and I wish you could come and rescue me from every guy, but because of our dumb families and stuff, you can't but I love the fact that you want to save me." I said as I hugged him tight and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"If it helps I did slap him from touch me after we left." I said and felt him laugh.

"Yeah it does." Stefan said as I smiled.

"Come on you big goofball, we have to get ready for my party." I said as we got up and walked back to the gang to go get ready for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Oh My you girls look beautiful." My mum said as she walked into my room. Cassie and I were getting ready in my room so that we could help each other.

"Thanks mum." Cassie said as my mum came over and fixed our hair.

"I can't believe my babies our 18." My mum said as we rolled our eyes.

"Mum we've been through this already." I said as my mum laughed.

"Hey I have a right. I was in labor for 27 hours with you two." My mum said as we shook our head.

"Knock, knock." My dad said as he walked into the room.

"Wow girls.. look beautiful." My dad said as we smiled.

"Thanks daddy." We both said as we hugged him.

"Well are you girls ready. You have guests waiting." My dad said as we smiled. I looked at my sister who smiled and nodded.

"We're ready." I said as we each took one of my dad's arms and walked out of our room.

With the gang

The knights were all standing around talking waiting for Elena and Cassie to make their appearance.

"Hey sexy." Bonnie heard someone say in her ear. She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Damon.

"Damon!" Bonnie said as she jumped in his arms making him laugh.

"Hey baby." Damon said as the two kissed.

"Oh come on we don't want to see that." Tyler said as he and the other wildcats walked up to them.

"Oh please as soon as you see Cassie, you're going to do the same thing." Damon said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of Cassie, where is she and Elena." Caroline asked as she walked over to Klaus, who kissed her.

"They should be coming down in a minute." Matt said who had his arms wrapped around Meredith.

"Hey everybody how you guys doing?" The dj, who happened to be Cassie and Elena's older cousin said as everyone cheered.

"Alright well are you ready to see the birthday girls." He said as the same thing happened.

"Alright well give it up for Cassie and Elena." He said as the gang saw the girls with their father.

"Wow." Both Stefan and Tyler said as they saw the girls.

"Hey guys. On behalf of my sister and I we would like to thank you guys for coming." I said as I passed the mic over to Cassie.

"Yeah and now that the birthday girls are here…" She said as she looked at me and I smirked.

"LET'S PARTY!" We both said as our guests went crazy.

After kissing our parents on the cheek, we went to go find our friends and the first people we say was of course our boyfriends.

We both ran to our guy, who kissed us and hugged us back. Once we pulled back we hugged everyone else before pulling them all to the dance floor. We danced for God knows how long and were having the time of our life. Its funny how no one noticed the wildcats, not even our parents but thats the whole point of a masquerade party right.

"Hey Elena, It's time." My sister said as I nodded to her.

"I'll be right back." I said to Stefan as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"You'll see." I said with a smirk as Cassie and I walked off.

"Do you guys know where they're going?" Stefan asked the knights.

"No clue." Bonnie said.

"Yeah and knowing those two, its going to be something big." Klaus said as they all nodded.

"Okay guys Cassie and Elena have a surprise for you all so are you ready?" The dj said as everyone cheered.

"Well give it up for the birthday girls!" He said as music started to play.

Everyone looked up on the stage to see both Cassie and Elena standing behind a mic moving their hips along to the music.

Cassie-Hip shaker, dream maker  
Heart breaker, earth quaker  
I can be anything that you want me to

Elena-Coin spender, mind bender  
Jet setter, go getter  
Changing my getup for anything you choose

Cassie-I won't mind trying on someone else  
I won't mind seeing just how it felt  
I might like changing my disguise  
To make you happy

Both-Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating

By now all of the guests were going crazy dancing along to the girls' song. The wildcats had all looked shocked watching the girls sing. They knew they could sing, just not this good.

Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
La, la, la, la you can be my

Cassie-School teacher, mind reader  
Dream weaver, just be the  
One I can count on to play it up with me

Elena-Hot waiter, cool skater  
Trail blazer, pose major  
Naughty and nice  
What I know you want to be

You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise

If it makes me happy

Both-Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading

The girls started to walk down the stage dancing with there guests and then smirked as they walked up to Ryan and Troy singing the next part.

Cassie-We'll make it fun  
When it's over and done  
I still want you to see the real me

Elena-No more disguises  
Let true love decide  
If we should be together

Winking at their boyfriends, the two went back on stage to finish the song.

Both-Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charade and  
Is this love we're imitating?  
Do we want what we've got?  
If not I say so what  
Here's my formal invitation  
Let's go, let's go masquerading

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The crowd went wild once we finished. We both smiled and thanked everyone before our cousin started playing music again. Cassie and I then made our way back to the gang.

"OMG you girls were great." Caroline said as we smiled and thanked her.

"Yeah why didn't you girls tell us you could sing like that?" Stefan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We don't know. You guys never asked." I said with a smile.

"Yeah well enough talk about how good we sing, let's finish dancing." Cassie said with a smile as we all nodded before going out on the dance floor.

For the rest of the night, our party was great. Everyone was having a blast especially the all of us. I could already tell that this was the party of the year. The party ended at around 2 am. I was upset when Stefan had to leave because of course I wanted him to stay the night, but we all know that wasn't going to happen.

As the weeks went on, we hung out with the gang almost everyday. Seeing as it was winter break, we were able to hang out with the wildcats more, not in public of course, but more at the house. Today is Christmas eve and I'm currently getting ready to once again sneak out and go meet Stefan. Cassie is of course doing the same thing as me and so is the rest of the gang.

Earlier today we decided to give our gifts to each other, but all the guys decided that they wanted to give their girlfriends our gifts tonight and we decided to do the same. I can't wait to see what Stefan got me. I hope he likes my gift, but then again Stefan likes everything I give him.

"You ready Elena?" Cassie said as she walked into my room.

"Yeah. Did you talk to Jer?" I asked.

"Yep, he knows about it." Alex said with a smile.

"Okay, let's rock and roll." I said with a smile as we both climbed down my balcony.

We met Stefan and Tyler around the corner of our house. Stefan was in his car and Tyler in his. I guess we were all going to different places, anyway Cassie and I promised to text the other if Jeremy text us about our parents before going with our boyfriend. Once getting into Stefan's car, I smiled before leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Hiya Sexy." I said once we pulled back.

"Hello beautiful." He said as he pulled off.

"So where are we going?" I said even though I know he's not going to tell me.

"Nope, you're going to have to wait and see." He said as I rolled my eyes. See I told you, he always does this.

For the rest of the ride we sat in comfortable silence with our hands intertwined. We finally stopped and I noticed we were at the beach.

"The beach?" I said as I looked at Stefan confused.

He just smiled and walked around the car to let me out. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the beach.

"Stefan it's winter, why are we at the beach?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Don't tell me you don't remember?" He said with a sly smile.

I looked at Stefan and then back at the beach and then I finally realized why we were here. This was the beach where we decided to get to know each other, where we first kissed and where he asked me to be his girlfriend. We always use to meet up at this beach to just talk to each other.

"I remember." I said with a smile as Stefan smiled.

"I knew you would." He said as he sat on the sand and then pulled me down so that I could sit in between his legs.

"Those were some great moments." I said as I looked at the water.

"Yeah I got to lean a lot more about the beautiful Elena Gilbert." He said as I smiled and looked up at him.

"Always a charmer."

"Only for you." He said as he kissed me.

"Okay present time." I said once we pulled back and he laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment Lena." He said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Merry Christmas Lena." He said as he handed me my present. I smiled as I took it and opened it to see a diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh My God, Stefan." I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said as I kissed him.

"Your welcome." He said as he wiped my tears away.

After I stopped crying I handed Stefan his gift and smiled as I saw his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh My God Lena, how?" Stefan said as he looked at me. I had got him a rolex seeing as he said he always wanted one.

"A girl never tells her secret." I said with a smirk.

"Babe this must have cost you a fortune." He said looking at the watch.

"Please, Stefan you spend way more on me plus you has always wanted one." I said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"No problem." I said as I leaned over and kissed him again.

Tyler and Cassie

Tyler and Cassie were walking in their favorite park, the park where Tyler had asked Cassie to be his girlfriend. The two were just walking around the park holding hands, glad to be with each other. They finally sat down on a bench and Tyler had handed Cassie her gift.

"Merry Christmas baby." Tyler said as Cassie smiled and opened her gift.

"Tyler these are beautiful." Cassie said as she pulled the earring out.

"I saw them and thought of you." Tyler said with a smile.

Cassie looked at her boyfriend with a smile before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." Cassie said as Tyler just nodded.

"Merry Christmas." Cassie said as she handed Tyler his gift, who smiled and gladly took his gift.

"Babe, Oh My God." Tyler said as he opened his gift to see that Cassie got him a brand new iPod touch seeing as he broke his old one.

"I knew you needed a new one so I thought why not. And plus this one hold 2,000 more songs then your last one." Cassie said with a smile. Tyler turned and kissed his girlfriend and smiled once they pulled back.

"You're the best."

"I've been told." Cassie said with a smile as they both laughed.

Klaus and Caroline

Klaus and Caroline were walking hand and hand through the park, just enjoying each others comfort.

"I like this." Caroline said as the two sat down on a nearby bench.

"What?" Klaus said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"This. Us. Just being together. Even though it's behind people's back, I still like it." Caroline said with a smile and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me too princess." Klaus said as he kissed the top of her head.

"So, do you want your present now?" Klaus asked and then laughed at how quick she turned to look at him.

"Uh duh." Caroline said with a smile. Klaus just smiled as he handed her the gift and watched as her smile widen.

"Omg, Klaus this is beautiful." Klaus had got her a engraved sketched book that had her name on it.

"It's for all your designs. That way you have then all together." Klaus said as Caroline turned and kissed him.

"Thank you, I love it." Caroline said. Putting her gift to the side, Caroline than handed Klaus his gifted.

"Wow babe, this is great." Klaus said as he opened his gift to see a engraved chef's book with Klaus's Recipes.

"It's for all your recipes' that way when you become big and famous and own your own restaurant, you won't forget anything because you'll have all of your stuff written down." Caroline said with a smile.

"Thank you babe, it's perfect." Klaus said as he turned to kiss her.

"You know what your first entry should be?" Caroline said once they pulled back.

"My strawberry frosted sugar cookies." Klaus said with a smirk knowing that those were her favorite.

"Bingo." Caroline said as the two laugh before Klaus kissed her again.

"Merry Christmas Care." Klaus said with a dreamy smile as they connect foreheads.

"Merry Christmas Klaus." Caroline said with a smile.

Damon and Bonnie

Just like Klaus and Caroline, Bonnie and Damon were at a park, just one a couple blocks away from them. Damon was giving Bonnie a piggy back ride as the two walked over to the swing set. Damon sat Bonnie in one of the swings before going and sitting next to her.

"Remember this place." Damon said as he looked at her.

Bonnie nodded before saying "It's the place where we first kissed."

"And…where I asked you to be my girlfriend." Damon said with a smile.

"How can I forget, it was the best day of my life." Bonnie said with a smile as Damon leaned over and kissed her.

"Well it was mine too, but I'm pretty sure another day is going to beat that one out."

"Oh really" Bonnie said as she rose an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"Our wedding day." Damon said as Bonnie's face soften.

"Aw Damon." Bonnie said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"And I believe this belongs to you." Damon said as he placed Bonnie's gift in her lap.

"Merry Christmas baby." Damon said with as smile.

Bonnie smiled at him as she opened her gift. Her smiled widened as she saw that Damon had brought her a necklace that had two hearts on it. She turned it over to see that each heart had their names on it.

"Thank you baby, I love it." Bonnie said as she kissed him.

Once they pulled back, Bonnie handed Damon his gift, who had the same smile Stefan had on his face. Damon's jaw dropped as he opened his gift to see a Lakers Jersey with his name and number on the back.

"Bonnie, how did you get this?" Damon said surprised.

"I have my ways." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"You are the greatest girlfriend ever." Damon said as he hugged and kissed her.

"I know." Bonnie said with a smile.

Matt and Meredith

Matt had decided to take Meredith to their secret house, where the two relaxed in the backyard on the hammock.

"The stars are really pretty." Meredith said as she and Matt were lying on the hammock with her head on his chest.

"Not as pretty as you." Matt said Meredith blushed. He just chuckled as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you right Meredith." Matt said as Meredith looked at him.

"Of course, and you know I love you too right?" Meredith said as Matt nodded.

"I can't wait until we graduate, that way I can show you off to the world." Matt said as Meredith giggled.

"Here, Merry Christmas sweetheart." Matt said as he handed Meredith her gift. Meredith opened her gift to see a brand new music book.

"Oh Matt thank you. I love it." Meredith said as she kissed him.

"You are more than welcome." Matt said as Meredith handed him his gift. Matt smiled as he saw that Meredith had bought him the camera he had been talking about for weeks.

"Thanks baby." Matt said as he kissed her.

"Now you can take all the pictures you want." Meredith said with a smile.

"And my first one will be this." Matt said as he kissed Meredith and took the picture of them kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was seating in 8th period, staring at the clock, bored out of my mind. It was the last day of school before spring break and a lot has happened. We made it to the finals in basketball and of course East High beat us. It was a tight game, so tight I thought that we were going to win, but like I said the wildcats won. They only won by 2 points, so it wasn't so bad. The girl's team however, beat East High and brought home the trophy. Everything else was kinda head to head with us and East High, but I'm glad its spring break.

The gang and I are going to LA and yes that includes the wildcats. You see my family has this big mansion in LA that has 10 bedrooms, music room, dance room, game room, huge kitchen and pool, and a basketball court. Our parents already agreed, but the wildcats parents think they are staying in a hotel. All I know is that I'm excited to be spending an entire week with my boyfriend without being scared of getting caught.I was knocked out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and students flying out of the classrooms. I met up with Bonnie and we walked over to our lockers as we say my sister and the guys.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Bonnie said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I just need to go home and pack." Klaus said.

"You still haven't packed." I said as I looked at him. I had been done packing two days ago and he still hasn't started.

"Hey boys are slow packers." Klaus said as us girls rolled our eyes.

"Anyway…Elena, mom text me and said we have to stop by daddy's job and pick up something from him." Cassie said as I nodded and closed my locker.

"Okay, see you guys later." I said my sister and I walked out to her car and drove to my dad's job.

Once getting to his job, we went up to his floor and said hi to his assistant. She told us that dad was in a meeting and would be out shortly. 10 minutes later I felt my phone vibrate and I smiled seeing it was a text from my boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful"

-Wildcat

"Hey what's up?"

-Lena

"I was wonder if you could do me a favor?"

-Wildcat

"Depends on the favor lol"

-Lena

"Turn around"

-Wildcat

I was confused as I read his last text, but did it anyway. I smiled as I saw Stefan standing a few feet away from me. He mouthed "I love you" which made me smile more. I nudged Cassie and she turned and waved at Stefan who waved back. Seeing neither of our fathers around, we walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked Stefan.

"I had to pick up something from my father."

"Same here. Excited for tomorrow?" I said with a smile.

"Baby it can't come fast enough." Stefan said with a smirk as I blushed.

"Girls!" We all froze as Cassie and I turned around to see our father.

"What are you girls doing over here with him." My dad said giving Stefan a disgusting look as Stefan glared at him.

"We were waiting for you and Salvatore just came over here to bug us." Cassie said as Stefan rolled his eyes. It's a real shame that we have to go from lovey-dovey to hating each others gut.

"Please it doesn't take much to bug you two." Stefan said with a smirk.

"Watch it boy." My father said as he looked at Stefan.

"Or what Gilbert?" We turned to see Stefan's father walk up to my father.

"Keep your boy away from my girls Salvatore." My father said his eyes now moving to look at Zach.

"What makes you think it was my son; maybe it was those girls of yours." Zach said with a smirk.

"Please my daughters want nothing to do with your son." My dad said as Cassie and I looked at each other. If only he knew.

"That's not what they were just saying." Stefan said with a smirk.

"In your dreams Salvatore." I said.

"Always baby." Stefan said as I rolled my eyes. Only Cassie, Stefan and I knew the real meaning of that.

"Come along girls." My dad said as we followed him.

I looked back to see Stefan who mouthed "sorry" to me. I just nodded and turned from him. Sighing I just followed my father. Cassie grabbed my hand and gave me a small smile. Only a couple more hours before we're all together away from our parents.

It was finally the next day and the Knights and I finally made it to LA. We were all in the house unpacking as we waited for Wildcats.

"I can't believe how big this house is." Matt said as we were sitting in the kitchen.

"Why are you acting like you haven't been here before you idiot." Bonnie said as we laughed.

"Oh shut up we haven't been here in years." Matt said glaring at her.

"Remind me again why we got different flights from the others." Klaus said.

"Did you wanna deal with our fighting parents?" I said as I looked at him.

"True." Klaus said as we all laughed.

While we were laugh, the door bell rang and I jumped up, running to the door. I opened the door and smiled as I saw the other half of my friends there. I squealed as I jumped into Stefan's arms, kissing him. God I missed him so much and I couldn't believe he was finally here.

"Well it's good to see you too Elena." I heard Caroline say.

I pulled back from Stefan laughing and then I hugged them all before letting them in.

"Where are the guys at?" Meredith asked as I smirked, knowing they wanted to see their love ones as well.

"Guys the Wildcats are here." I said as we heard chairs from the kitchen move. The next thing I knew, the girls all squealed as they say their boyfriends and ran into their arms.

"And they say we make out too much." Stefan whispered in my ear as I giggled.

"Okay guys, come on. Let me show you around," Once the tour was finished we all sat in the living room.

"Elena, Cassie this house is amazing." Damon said as we giggled.

"Yeah and our parents have no idea that we are all here together." Cassie said with a smirk as she sat on one of the love seats with Tyler.

"I can just see our parents faces if they knew." Matt said as he winced.

"Well that's the good part about being 1,000 miles away." Stefan said as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring and I looked to see that it was my dad.

"Guys, shush it's my dad." I said as everyone got quiet.

"Hi daddy." I said as I put the phone on speaker. I elbowed Stefan in the stomach as I saw him roll his eyes.

"Hey baby girl. How is everything?"

"Its good; the gang and I are just sitting in the living room. You know relaxing from the ride." It wasn't a total lie. We were in the living room; I just left some of out. Like the fact that the wildcats were here, but hey what he doesn't know, won't hurt him.

"Okay I just wanted to tell you guys to be careful. I found out something that I don't like." I heard my dad say as I got confused.

"What?" I asked

"I found out that Salvatore and his little crew is up in LA." I heard my dad say as everyone's eyes widen.

"Really..how do you know that?" I asked nervous.

"You're mum overheard Katherine at the store asking Zach if he dropped the kids off at the airport ok." My dad said as I rolled my eyes.

"Dad LA is huge I highly doubt we'll run into Salvatore and his crew." Cassie said as I looked at her.

"I know but I just want you kids to be careful."

"Uncle Ric, we'll be fine. Matt and I will keep the girls safe." Klaus said.

"Thanks guys. I'll let you go. Have fun. Love you."

"Love you too." The knights all said before I hung up.

"So it seems like we will be getting phone calls everyday asking if we ran into each other." Bonnie said as we all nodded.

"Yeah but cassie is right, LA is huge. I highly doubt they think that we will run into each other." Tyler said as we all agreed.

After talking, we all decided to watch a movie. We decided on watching Pride and Predudise, which of course the guys hated, but they can't say no to us so tough luck. After watching the movie we all decided to go to sleep since it was like 2 in the morning. After changing into my pjs, I smiled as I saw Stefan already in bed, only in his boxers.

"What are you smiling at?" Stefan asked as I got into bed and he wrapped into his arms.

"Just the fact that I get to go to sleep by you every night." I said as I laid my head on his chest as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Yeah that's a plus for this week. Trust me Lena; this is going to be the best week ever." Stefan said as I looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you Wildcat."

"Love you too Lena." Stefan said as he kissed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It would help that when the music part of the story starts, that you listen to the songs.

Songs:

Every time we touch candlelight version – Casandra

Simply Amazing- Trey Songz

Feels like love- Cheetah Girls

Stereo Hearts- Gym Class Hero

So this is love-Cheetah girls

It girl- Jason Deurlo

Damon woke up the next morning to feel kisses along his neck. Groaning in his sleep, he rolled over and opened one eye to see his love smiling at him.

"Morning baby." Bonnie said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Mmmhh morning babe." Damon said as he pulled her by her hips.

"If you're going to be waking me up like that everyday then its going to be really hard when its time to go back home." Damon said as Bonnie giggled.

"Let's not think about that we still have 5 more days here."

"True. How about we do this instead." Damon said as he smirked before capturing Bonnie in a passionate kiss. 5 minutes into the kiss, they heard a knock on the door which made them groan.

"Go away." Damon said making Bonnie giggle. The door opened up as Stefan stuck his head in.

"Dude get up we're getting ready to hit the beach." Stefan said as Bonnie moved from Damon making him groan.

"Dude worst time ever." Damon said as Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Come from you of all people." Stefan said making Bonnie laugh.

"We'll be downstairs in a minute Stefan." Bonnie said.

"Okay, I knew it was a reason I liked Bonnie more than you." Stefan said as he closed the door before Damon's pick could hit him.

"Come on lunkhead, we gotta get up." Bonnie said as Damon groaned once again and rolled over.

"I guess you don't wanna join me in the shower then." Bonnie said with a smirk as she walked into the bathroom. Hearing that Damon jumped up before running into the bathroom.

After messing with his best friend and letting the others know about the beach, Stefan walked back into his room to see his girlfriend looking through her closet with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"I can't believe you." I heard Stefan say as I turned around.

"What?" I said as I looked at him confused.

"You took a shower without me." He said as I rolled my eyes and went back into my closet.

"You're the one who was taking all day." I said as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from the back.

"You still could have waited." He said with a pout.

"How about you join me in one now." He said with a smirk as I shook my head.

"Nope you're just going to have to wait until next time." I said as I turned in his arms and gave him a quick peck.

"Now go shower while I get ready." I said as I pushed him towards my bathroom.

"Ugh fine meanie." Stefan said as I giggled.

"Holy Shit." I head Stefan say 10 minutes later when he got out of the shower.

"Where the hell did that bikini come from?" Stefan asked as I stood in a red and white bikini. East High colors I know, funny isn't it.

"I bought it before we came here. You like." I said with a smirk.

Shaking his head, I watched my boyfriend walk towards me, putting his hands around my waist, he said, "No..I love." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled back minutes later and connected foreheads with smiles on our faces.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too wildcat. Now come on let's finished getting dress." I said as I gave him a quick kiss.

"God I love the beach." Caroline said as we were all laid out on our towels as the guys played with a football.

We had been at the beach for about an hour. It was fun hanging with each other all together. We couldn't do this back home so we made every moment count.

"Stefan! Put me down." I said as I felt my boyfriend pick me up. I looked and saw that the same thing was happening to the others.

"No we want to go into the water." Stefan said as he pulled me into the water.

"So why are you bringing us?" I said.

"Because we wanted to." Stefan said with a chuckle as he dropped me in the water. Coming back up I glared at my laughing boyfriend.

"Asshole." I said as I splashed him.

"Aw I'm sorry babe." Stefan said as he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me.

"Hey guys lets play shoulder war." Klaus said as we all nodded.

We played that for a while, before the guys saw jet skis and decided to go rent some. Of course they wanted us to get on with them, which we did and it turned out to be fun. After the beach we went and had lunch at Old Country Buffet before we went back to the house. Meredith, being the one who is love with music, decided that we check out the music room, which everyone agreed to.

"You girls have a lot of song books." Meredith said as she looked through one.

"I didn't know you two wrote music." Tyler said as he looked at me and my sister.

"Not as much as Meredith, but we still write." Cassie said.

"Yeah like the girls wrote a song about you guys." Matt said.

"Matt!" Bonnie, Cassie and I said.

"What?" Matt said as we glared at him.

"Really, can we hear them?" Stefan asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I mean Care and Meredith did the same." Damon said.

"Damon!" Caroline and Meredith said.

"What you did." Damon said as we giggled.

"Ok if we do it then so does Matt and Klaus." I said as I smirked at the two.

"You promised not to say anything." Klaus said.

"Too late, Matt ruined it for you." I said as Klaus hit Matt on the back of the head.

"Its ok Stefan, Tyler and Damon wrote one too. I helped them with theres." Meredith said as I looked at Stefan who gave me a small smile.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Bonnie said.

"Elena has to go first." Cassie said as my jaw dropped.

"What why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the youngest, now go." Cassie said as I glared at her.

Walking over to the piano, I looked at Stefan who smiled at me and I smiled as I began to play.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

I closed my eyes as I sang this next part because this is how I truly feel with Stefan.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

I opened my eyes to see Stefan smiling at me which made me smile

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

This next part was so true because of everything we've been through in the past 2 years.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

I smiled as the girls started to sing background

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

every time we touch, I get this feeling.

And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.

And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life

I smiled as everyone clapped after I finished. I walked over to Stefan and sat by him when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"That was beautiful babe." He said as we connected foreheads.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I gave him a quick kiss.

"As much as I would hate to breakup this little love feast, Stefan it's your turn to sing." Damon said as Stefan looked at him.

"What why me?"

"Because your girl went first." Damon said as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Stefan said as he got up and walked over to the guitar.

Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in

We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin

I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)

See I'm a man that don't believe in much

But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us

Stefan smirked at this next part as he looked at his girlfriend who was blushing

And how we play fight up in the bathroom

Next thing I know I'm making love to you

Girl, promise me you'll never change

He smiled as he looked at Elena and played this next part

She ain't perfect, but she's worth it

Every breath I breathe, for the life of me

And I know I might not deserve it

But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),

Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)

And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing

The girl's a work of art, and I cant help but stare

With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair

Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh

The next line Stefan sang was so true to him because Elena knows him way better than anyone, not even his parents or Damon, his best friend, knows as much about him as Elena does.

She know me better, than I know myself, mhmmm

See I'm a man, that don't believe in much

But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us

Stefan smiled remembering the first time he told Elena that he loved her. She couldn't stop crying and it was also on the day when they lost their virginity to each other.

Like when I said I loved you for the first time

And the tears dropped from your eyes

Girl, don't you ever change

Cuz she ain't perfect, but she's worth it

Every breath I breathe for the life of me

And I know I might not deserve it

But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)

Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)

And she loves me

At this part Stefan got up and walked over to Elena who had tears in her eyes as he sang the next part. He kneeled in front of her and sang his heart out, showing her that what he's saying is true.

There is nothing, in this world

That can keep me away from you

And there's nobody who could ever compare to you

Ooohhhhh

Stefan smiled as the guys picked up on the background for him.

She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (she is)

Every breath I breathe, for the life of me

And I know I might not deserve it

But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)

Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)

And she loves me, and it's simply amazing

Once Stefan was finished, I took his face in my hands and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, as I had tears rolling down my face. The girls awed as the guys all smiled. Pulling back, we smiled as Stefan wiped the tears from my face.

"Babe that was the most beautiful song I ever heard." I said as he sat by me and kissed my temple.

"Yeah Stefan who knew you had it in you." Caroline said as we all laughed and he glared at her.

"Okay well now it's your turn." Stefan said with a smirk.

"Way to go Care." Meredith said as she walked over to the piano and Cassie rolled her eyes.

Both- Feels like love

Feels like love

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Caroline-You got me spinning now

I feel your happiness all around

I'm not sure what I'm getting into

(Feels like love)

We're not the same everybody knows

That's the best thing about us though

So hard to believe it but it's true

(Feels like love)

Caroline started to smile as Klaus started to sing along with her.

See the world in different ways

But I'm lovin' every minute of every day

Against the odds we'll make it through

Klaus & Caroline- Maybe this could be

More than just fun

This could be everything

That I want

Klaus smiled as Caroline came to sit on his lap as they continued to sing.

What's happening to me

Could you be the one

This could be everything

That I want

I didn't know how good it could be

And it feels like love to me

Care and Meredith- Feels like love

Feels like love

Hey yeah

Hey yeah

Meredith- I didn't know I could feel this way

It's a new world baby that's OK

You're like the part of me I never knew

(Feels like love)

You're the one I need next to me

But I know that it's hard to be

Livin' for everybody else but you

(Feels like love)

Meredith smiled as Matt came to sit by her and he started to sing

Real love's not supposed to be

Afraid what everybody thinks

So let's show em all what we can do

Meredith and Matt- Maybe this could be

More than just fun

This could be everything

That I want

What's happening to me

Could you be the one

This could be everything

That I want

I didn't know how good it could be

And it feels like love to me

Matt and Meredith- I've got to say it now

(seems too hard to do this)

We've got to work it out

(Nothin' about us makes sense)

I feel the bridge

From where I am to where you are

It shouldn't have to be this hard

Meredith and Caroline- Maybe this could be

More than just fun

This could be everything

That I want

What's happening to me

Could you be the one

This could be everything

That I want

I didn't know how good it could be

And it feels like love to me

Feels like love

Feels like love

Feels like love to me

Feels like love

Feels like love

Feels like love to me

We all clapped at the girls each kissed their guy.

"Okay, Matt, Klaus you're up" Cassie said as the two went over to the guitar. Matt took the guitar and started to play the beat as they both started to sing.

Matt- My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Klaus- If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like yea check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

Matt- If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Klaus pointed at Caroline as he sang the next part which made her smile.

Klaus- Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

Matt- My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Matt smiled at he looked at Meredith who smiled back at him

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Both- Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Klaus- Let's go!

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop

The boys smiled as the gang all started to clap along to the beat.

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

Matt- I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Klaus- Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

Matt- My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Both- Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Matt walked over to Meredith and sang this next part as Meredith smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

Matt- I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)

I take your hand and hold it closer to mine (yeah)

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Both- Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Klaus- Yeah

Once the guys were finished, both Caroline and Meredith squealed before jumping in their guy's arms and kissing them.

"Isn't that cute." Stefan said as I nudged him in the stomach making him glare at me.

"Okay sis it's you and Bonnie's turn." I said as they both got up and Cassie went over to the piano.

Both- Ooo-ooo

This is love

This is love

This is love

This is love

Bonnie-So this is love

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow

And now I know

The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings

And I can fly

I'll touch every star in the sky

So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

So this is love

Bonnie smiled as she looked over at Damon who was smiling at her.

Both-This is love

This is love

This is love

This is love

Until tonight

Love was a word

Of a place I've often heard

A mystery

Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight

Love was a word

Of a place I've often heard

A mystery

Now its clear as it can be

As Cassie sang this next part, the wildcats were all shocked because she was singing in Spanish. All Tyler could do was stare and think about how great of a girl he had.

Cassie-Si es amor, Si es amor

Es lo que hace mi vida divina

Estoy brillando Y ahora se

Que tengo la llave del cielo

Tengo alas puedo volar

Y tocar en las estrellas en el

Cielo Este es el milagro, que

Sonado esto es amor

Si es el milagro, que sonado

So this is love

Both-Until tonight

Love was a word

Of a place I've often heard

A mystery

Now its clear as can be

So this is love

Until tonight

Love was a word

Of a place I've often heard

A mystery

Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight

Love was a word

Of a place I've often heard

A mystery

Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

So this is love

Until tonight

Love was a word

Of a place I've often heard

A mystery

Now its clear as it can be

Cassie-So this is love

So this is love

Ummm...

Both girls finished the songs with smiles on their faces as they watched their boyfriends walk over to them and give them kisses.

"You two are up bro." Caroline said as Damon grabbed the guitar and sat by Bonnie, while Tyler sat by Cassie.

Tyler-I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks

Just tryna find ya

I've been like a maniac insomniac,

5 steps behind ya

Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit

Check please...

Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams

Much more than a Grammy award,

That's how much you mean to me

Both-You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl,

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long,

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh

[x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Damon-You can't help but turn them heads

Knockin' them dead

Dropping like flies around you

If I get your body close not letting go

Hoping you're about to

Tell them other guys they can lose your number

You're done!

They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!

Like a TV show playing reruns

Every chance I get,

I'm a turn you on

Both-You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all-night-long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh

[x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Both Tyler and Damon looked at the girls straight in the eyes as they sang the next part, meaning every word.

Damon-Can't seem to stop you from... running, running

Through my, through my mind, mind

Just keep it coming, coming

Til' I make you mine, mine

Tyler-You've got that something, something

I wanna be with girl

You're my greatest hit girl

Just say this is it girl...

Hey baby...

Don't you know you're my it girl

Both-You could be my it girl

Baby you're the shit girl

Lovin' you could be a crime

Crazy how we fit girl

This is it girl,

Give me 25 to life

I just wanna rock all night long

And put you in the middle of my spotlight

You could be my it girl

You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh

[x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me play it loud like...

Oh oh oh oh [x2]

Let me play it loud

Let me hear you singing like...

Oh oh oh oh

[x2]

Everybody in the crowd

Let me hear you singing like

This is it girl.

Once again, the girls both squealed as they jumped on their guy and gave him a kiss. I smiled as I looked at all of my friends. If someone would have told me that we would end up like this 5 years ago, I would have laughed. I can say that this had been one of the best days with the gang so far.

It was around midnight, and Stefan and I were laughing in bed, me with my head on his chest playing with one of his hands and him running his fingers through my hair.

"Stefan." I said as I looked at him.

"Huh." He said as I noticed he had a dreamy smile on his face.

"You know I really loved your song today."

"Good because I wrote it just for you." Stefan said as he kissed her.

"You really remember the first time you said I love you." I said with a small smile."

"Of course I do, it was the best day of my life." Stefan said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Was it because I said I love you back, or because you got lucky for the first time." I said with a smirk.

"Both." Stefan said as I giggled.

FLASHBACK

A 17 year old Elena Gilbert was sitting in her room, reading a book, after leaving a party thrown by her god-brother Klaus. Her parents were away on a business trip and her brother was at a sleepover. She was at Klaus's party, when her secret boyfriend and some of the wildcats decided to crash the party. She didn't leave because of that, she left because her boyfriend decided to show up to the party with one of the girls who are always up on him.

Elena couldn't take it anymore so she told her sister that she was didn't feel well and that she was going home. So now she is reading a book, trying to stop thinking about her boyfriend. As she turned the page on her book, she heard a knock on her balcony door. Knowing who it was, she sighed before going to answer the door to see her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" Elena said as they stood in the doorway.

"Well I noticed that you weren't there so I wanted see what was wrong. I mean it is a Knight party." Stefan said looking at her.

"Wow you actually noticed me, I thought you were to busy with that little slut all on you." Elena said with a glare.

"Who, Rebecca? She didn't do anything."

"Stefan! Hello, she was all up on you. A couple more inches and she would've been on you lap." Elena said.

"Lena, you don't have to be jealous of her. I don't want her, I want you." Stefan said as he grabbed her hand, but Elena jerked it back.

"I'm not jealous of her. I mad at the fact that my boyfriend showed up to a party, that he knew I was going to be at, with some slut. Shows how much you "want me"." Elena said angry.

"The only reason I brought her was because I'm the most popular guy in school, I have to have a date at a party, or at least make it seem like I do." Stefan said as Elena shook her head.

"Wow your reputation means more to you than I do." Elena said shaking her head.

"Elena I-"

"Save it." Elena said as she walked back into her room.

Before she could say close the door, she heard Stefan say; "Elena I Love You!" Elena froze and turned around to look at him.

"Wh-what did you say."

"I said I love you." Stefan said as he walked closer to her.

"Lena I love you. I'm sorry, I know bringing Rebecca to the party was stupid. I don't know what I was thinking. But please know that you are way more important to me than my reputation. I love you, I think I always have and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. God, Lena all I can do is think about you. You're on my mind when I wake up, throughout the day and when I go to sleep. I-" Stefan was cut off by Elena kissing him with more passion then ever. Stefan pulled her close to him by her waist as Elena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too wildcat." Elena said with a smile and tears in her eyes when they pulled back.

"Really." Stefan said with a smile as Elena nodded.

She then squealed as Stefan picked her up and spun her around, kissing her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." Stefan said pulling back.

"Same here wildcat." Elena said as she kissed him.

After a while, the kiss started to get more heated as Stefan picked Elena up and walked into her room, closing the balcony door with his foot. Reaching her bed, Stefan placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her all without breaking the kiss.

"Stefan." Elena said as she pulled back and Stefan started to kiss her neck.

"Huh" Stefan mumbled against her neck.

"I'm ready." Elena said as Stefan's head popped up and looked at her shocked.

"What."

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked looking at her in the eyes as Elena nodded.

"I mean really, really sure, because I don't want you regretting anything or-" Stefan was cut off by Elena kissing him.

"What does that tell you?" Elena said with a smirk.

"That this is going to be the best night of my life." Stefan said as Elena laughed to be cut of by Stefan kissing her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And believe me when I say that it was the best night of my life." Stefan said as Elena laughed and shook her head.

"I bet I can one up it." Elena said as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh really, how?" Stefan asked with the same smirk.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Elena said as she straddled him.

"Oh by all means" Stefan said as she captured his lips in a kiss.

Klaroline was in their room watching a movie, with Caroline laying on Klaus's chest and Klaus arms around her waist.

"Klaus." Caroline said as he looked at her.

"Yeah babe."

"Do you ever think about your future?" Caroline said as she looked at him.

"Of course I do, almost everyday." Klaus said, looking in her eyes he could tell what she really meant.

"And yes that does mean I think about our future."

"Our future." Caroline said with a smile as Klaus nodded with the same smile.

"I think about what's going to happen when we graduate, you becoming my wife, having kids together, us with good jobs, still being friends with the gang, almost everything and anything you can think of." Klaus said as he kissed the top if her head.

"So you really see us having a future, even with our parents hating each other." Caroline said as she turned to look at him.

"Babe I could care less about what our parents think. It's not their lives, it's ours. Once we go to college, they have no say in who I date. Hell they don't have one now. And trust me when I say as soon as we graduate I'm going to be showing you off to everyone." Klaus said making Caroline laugh.

"I love you Care." Klaus said with a dreamy smile.

"I love you too Klausy." Caroline said as they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Stefan awoke the next morning to the sun in face. Groaning, he was getting ready to turn on his stomach until he realized that his sleeping girlfriend was lying on his chest. Smiling, Stefan pushed some hair out of her face before kissing her forehead. He then realized what today was and he grabbed his phone and text all the guys to meet him in the kitchen. Gently, Stefan moved Elena off of his chest and on her pillow as he slide out of bed, making sure not to wake her up. Grabbing his boxers, he kissed her on the forehead once again and told her he loved her before walking out of the room.

I turned over to wrap my arms around my boyfriend, but felt nothing but cold sheets. I opened her eyes to see that Stefan wasn't in the room. Confused, I grabbed my underwear and threw Stefan's shirt on before walking out of the room. I saw that all the others girls were walking out of their rooms too, so I decided to ask them if they've seen him.

"Hey have you guys seen Stefan?"

"No, we were getting ready to ask you, if you've seen our guys." Bonnie said.

"Wait do you guys smell that?" Cassie said as we looked at her.

"Yeah it smells like pancakes." I said.

As if reading each other's minds, we all ran down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen. We each looked in and saw all of our guys cooking breakfast shirtless.

"Um ok is it me or did the rest of you see 5 hot guys cooking breakfast shirtless." Meredith said.

"No we saw it too." I said.

"Wow I've never seen Stefan so happy, much less happy cooking, Elena did you two get lucky last night?" My sister said with a smirk as my jaw dropped.

"Why would you ask that?"

"They got lucky." All the girls said as I just shook my head.

"Yeah we did, so what. But I'm think so did Klaus because he's never been so happy cooking and this boy loves to cook." I said as I smirked at Caroline who blushed.

"Okay so we all got lucky, moving on." Caroline said as we all giggled.

"Come on lets get to the bottom of this." Bonnie said as we all moved into the kitchen.

"Good morning." We all said as the guys turned around with smiles.

"Good morning." They said as they walked over to us and gave their girl a kiss.

"What's all this about?" Meredith asked.

"What we can't cook breakfast for our girlfriends?" Matt said as Meredith gave him that look.

"Ok, ok today is couple day." He said.

"Couple day." I said looking at Stefan who just smiled.

"Yep, us guys decided that since we don't get to spend time with you like we want, we are going to take you out today." Stefan said as I smiled.

"And the first part is us cooking you breakfast." Klaus said as we all sat down and the guys brought over our breakfast.

They had made our favorites, which made us smile. As we sat down eating, they finished telling us about couple day.

"So where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Damon said with a smirk.

"Us guys told each other where we are taking you girls so we won't go to the same place." Tyler said.

"Which brings us to the one and only rule." Stefan said as I raised an eye brow.

"There are rules." I said.

"With you girls, yea." Tyler said as Cassie hit him on the chest.

"Well the one and only rule is that you girls can't talk to each other. Today is couples day, so no talking to each other. If something happens, one of us guys will call the others." Stefan said as we all nodded. Seems fair enough.

"Now come on lets go get ready and get this couple day started." Klaus said.

Matt and Meredith

"Matt will you please tell me where we are going?" Meredith pleaded. She had been trying to get him to spill for like an hour and Matt found it very funny.

"No way baby. We'll be there in 5 minutes so hold on." Matt said as Meredith pouted.

"Meanie." Meredith said as Matt smiled. God he loved her.

"Meredith look." Matt said pointing over to the sign.

"Oh My God, we're going to the zoo. I love the zoo." Meredith said with a smile.

"I know, you love animals so I thought, why not." Matt said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Thank you babe." Meredith said as she kissed his cheek.

"No problem, no come on lets go see some animals." Matt said with a smile.

After paying to get in, Matt and Meredith walked around and saw all the animals. Matt paid for them to see the dolphins show since dolphins are Meredith's favorite animal. They ended up being able to sit in the front, which in turn got them wet when the dolphins did flips into the water.

"Matt look." Meredith said as she pointed to a family of penguins.

"Yeah their cute baby." Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder.

"You know that's going to be us soon." Matt said as Meredith looked at him confused.

"I mean the whole family thing." Matt said making Meredith smile.

"Thank you for bringing me here baby." Meredith said as he smiled at her.

"Anything for babe, I wish I could do this back home for you, but since we can't I promise to make it great for you." Matt said making Meredith's heart melt.

"You already did." Kelsi said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Tyler and Cassie

"Cassie if you ask me where we're going one more time, we are going back home." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on babe please." Cassie said.

"Why are you so nosey?" Tyler said as Cassie hit him on the chest.

"Ow damn babe, I was joking"

"Serves you right." Cassie said with a smirk.

"Now where are we going?"

"I can't tell you because we're already here." Tyler said with a smirk as he saw his girlfriend smile.

"The aquarium." Cassie said was a smile.

"Yep, me, you and your favorite place to go." Tyler said as Cassie leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Come on, lets go." Cassie said as they got out of the car.

"Look babe there's nemo." Tyler said as they walked through the aquarium hand in hand.

"I love that movie, its my favorite Disney movie." Cassie said as she looked at the fish.

"Really. How about we watch it later on tonight." Tyler said as Cassie nodded with a smile.

"Come on, I think they let you feed the seals." Tyler said as he took Cassie over to the seals.

After being able to feed the seals, the couples finished looking at all the fishes and Tyler even bought Cassie a stuff nemo which made her laugh.

Damon and Bonnie

"Damon I can't believe you actually brought me here." Bonnie said as they walked around the planetarium.

When they had pulled into the parking lot, Bonnie was shocked but happy at the same time.

"Yeah well you love the planets and all, so if I can spend time with you while learning some new stuff, then I'm good." Damon said as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only for you babe." Damon said as he gave her kiss.

"Come on the show's starting soon." Damon said as he pulled her over to the theater.

"See baby, it wasn't bad was it." Bonnie said as they walked out of the show, hand in hand.

"Naw it wasn't. If you were my astronomy teacher, trust me when I say I would never go to sleep in class." Damon said making Bonnie laugh.

"I highly doubt you would be paying attention to the lesson." Bonnie said as Damon shrugged.

"True, I'll be thinking about what would happen after class." He said and laughed as Bonnie hit his chest.

"I'm just joking babe, but seriously, if you were my teacher, I would so be on the honor roll." Damon said as Bonnie just shook her head.

"Come on lunkhead, lets go look at the rest of the museum." Bonnie said.

Klaus and Caroline

"Klaus how did you know there was a carnival in town?" Caroline said as they walked around the carnival. They had been there for a while and had just got off of one of the rides.

"I have my ways." Klaus said with a smile as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Klaus look, its so cute." Caroline said pointing to the pink puppy. "Come on." Klaus said as he walked over to the game that held the puppy.

"Klaus what are you doing?"

"I'm going to win it for you." Zeke said as he gave the guy his money.

Klaus had to knock down 3 stacks of 5 bottles, and him being the captain of the basketball team, he was able to do it easily.

"Congrats young man, which prize?" The man said.

"The pink puppy." Klaus said as the man gave it to him and then he handed it to Caroline, who in turn gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." She said as Klaus placed his arm around her shoulder.

"No problem babe." Klaus said.

"Hey wanna go on the Farris wheel?" He said as Caroline nodded.

Once they got settled on the ride, the ride started to move as Klaus placed his arms around he waist, and Caroline layed her head on his chest.

"I can't believe I actually used to hate your guts." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Same here, but even when I hated you, I still thought you were hot." Klaus said as Caroline looked at him.

"You did." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Duh. Just because I hated you doesn't mean I didn't think you weren't hot. When we got cut our beef with each other and I got to learn more about you, I realized you just weren't hot, but you were beautiful both inside and out." Klaus said as Caroline had tears running down her face. Klaus just smiled and whipped them away.

"And it's still true." Klaus said as Caroline smiled and kissed him.

Stefan and Elena

"How did you find this place?" I asked as Stefan and I had just pulled up to a place where they let you rock climb, mini golf and drive go-karts.

"When I was like 14, my dad and uncle use to bring my cousins and I here when we visited." Stefan said as we walked in the place.

"What do you wanna do first." Stefan asked me.

"Mini golf?" I asked with a smile.

"Anything you want." Stefan said with a smile as he pecked my lips before going to get the stuff that they needed.

"I haven't played in a while, so you're going to have to show me." I said.

"No problem, I am the captain of the gold team at school remember." Stefan said with a sly smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you dork." I said as Stefan followed me over to the first hole.

"Okay Lena, hold the club like this." Stefan said as he got behind me and showed me what to do.

I smirked because I knew he was only doing that, just to get close to me. I hit the ball and made a whole in one.

"Oh my God, Stefan I did it." I said as I hugged him, making him laugh.

"Yeah you did." Stefan said as he kissed the top of my head.

For the rest of the day, we finished playing mini golf, before going rock climbing, which I beat Stefan in and going go-karting.

"Enjoying your day so far?" Stefan asked as we sat outside sharing some cheese fries.

"Yea, this was a great idea babe." I said with a smile.

"I wish I could do this for you back home." Stefan said as he took my hand.

"I do too, but I do appreciate you trying to do it now." I said as I kissed his cheek.

After everyone got home, we all decided to go to the club for a while, which was a lot of fun. We got back to the house at around 1 am and then everyone went and did their thing together. Stefan suggested that we go for a swim in the pool, which I was fine with. After changing into swimsuits, we both got into the pool and started swimming around, just enjoying each other. As I swam to the edge of the pool, I felt Stefan's arms around my waist and he turned me around to kiss me.

"I love you." He said when we pulled back.

"I love you too." I said as I gave him a quick peck.

"You know, being here with you is really great." Stefan said as I smiled and tears started to run down my face.

"Please tell me that those aren't tears." Stefan said as he wiped my face. "Babe you know I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry, its just…we go back home in a couple of hours, and I'm going to have to pretend that I hate you which is far from the truth." I said as Stefan tightens his hold on me.

"I know baby, but hey we have a couple of months left and then the summer and then we and the entire gang are all headed to NYU together." Stefan said as I smiled. We had found out a couple of weeks ago that we all got scholarships to NYU, the guys for their sport and us girls for the dance team, and we were all happy because we would be together.

"I know and trust me, I love that we will all be together, but I just hate that we can't be with each other at home. I wanna be able to go over your house or you come over mine without our parents flipping out."

"Believe me babe, so do I. I love waking up with you in my arms and I wish that we could be like other couples but you wanna know what the difference between them and us is." Stefan said as I nodded.

"Our love is way stronger than theirs." Stefan said with a smile. "We have been through a lot and nothing is going to break us up. When we go to college, we will be together all the time and when the time is right, I'm going to do something special before getting down on one knee and asking you to be with me forever. We are going to go anywhere you want for our honeymoon and then we are going to get a house like this and have little us running around the house. How does that sound?" Stefan asked as he put a piece of wet hair behind my ear.

"Perfect." I said with a smile.


End file.
